The Funeral of Hearts
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: KAIRIKU:: A dance for us all to shatter to.
1. P r o l o g u e

**The Funeral of Hearts  
**_an anniversary story by -y a k o s o k u-_

**Origional Authors Note: **I will officially be on Fan Fiction for one year on September 3, 2005. I know that is nearly a month away but I wanted to get at least the prologue out. I was inspired for this by -what else- buying flowers for a funeral. I am experimenting with a new way of writing as well as another approach at POV's, so bear with me please. Don't forget to read and review.

**Revised Authors Note: **I'm finally fixing this story. You might have to re-read it. Sorry. Heh.

**Disclaimer:** Unless unbeknownst to my knowledge I inherited Disney and Squaresoft overnight, I do not own any characters or ideas from Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games.

* * *

_**. The P r o l o g u e .**_

"What about these ones, Kairi?"

"Oh… sure" I had stated blandly. Placing the order for the flowers made it all too real to me that he was gone.

"Are you sure?"

I looked up for a second, partially meeting with Selphie's green eyes, I quickly diverted them to look at the arrangement she had settled on. It was a cross made of some sort of bark that looked like cinnamon, there were white lilies and roses tied in the center and everything was propped up by a canvas. It was lovely.

Doing my best to force a smile I nodded. Lately there hadn't been much too get the slump out of my stance and the dull look out of my eye. I'd taken an abrupt liking to salty and chocolate covered food and all my tissues were disappearing at alarming rates.

Selphie paused to admire the pretty flowers then handed over the money to the young man behind the counter. I took in an exaggerated breath and the man asked if I was alright. I smiled and denied my sorrow before bolting for the door.

So, in short, my life was in shambles and no-one was there to help me fix my own messes. Constant harsh breaths escaped my mouth making swirling patterns in the air. I loped aimlessly around the rainy streets of Amity Island; kind of funny how almost everyone on the Island isn't too friendly anymore. Cliché.

I stepped in what I thought was a shallow puddle of rain water, unfortunately it wasn't so shallow. With the rain pouring down on my coat and my head not being covered by any form of a hat or umbrella, I looked and felt like a wet cat. My hair was a dull mop of unkempt brown while my makeup slipped off my face. I sniffed in the air and choked on smoke as a car conveniently passed by. I leaned against a store-front window and stared at my reflection; pathetic creature staring back at me. I resisted the urge to cry.

' _I want him back,_ I whimpered, _I can't do this alone.'_

A hand tapped at my shoulder and I turned around just enough to see they were holding an umbrella. Judging by the size it was a man. The man walked forward a little and draped an arm around me as we walked forwards. I wanted his comfort so much that I didn't even care to look to see who he was and then I reminded myself how stupid I was being. I looked up at the tall man to knit my brow.

"When'd you get back?"

"Some time last night."

'_Hah. Some man this was',_ I smiled and that made him laugh.

I leaned my shivering wet body against him and he pulled me into an embrace. I'd like to imagine in my mind that I remained calm, however, in such a case as this, tears were inevitable. He cooed all the words I wanted to hear into my ear and I ended up drying my own tears this time.

"I'm sorry" I laughed, a few crumbing sobs escaping in the giggles. I took in a breath to make my voice sound normal again.

"Ah, its okay, Kai." He kept the umbrella over both of us as he walked me to my house. He seemed more quiet, which was unusual for him. I suppose the death had shaken him up too.

'_Well, of course it would! Stupid Kairi, stupid Kairi!' _I slapped my forehead and my companion looked at me worried.

"I'm just thinking." I smiled goofily. Its funny how this morning I didn't think it possible to smile and now I'm cracking them every five minutes.

"How've you been this summer?" Elevator talk. He put away his umbrella as sunlight hit my face, by morning it will have looked as if the rain had never even came, another perk of a tropical island I suppose.

"Good until… well, you know."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I really missed you two. I just feel awful because I haven't been here at all this summer. I should have been here for him…"

"Don't sorry. He wouldn't want to acknowledge that fact you were even stronger than him while he was sick. And you needed a break, too. I can't lose you too, you know." I playfully nudged him and he grabbed at me at the sides, a place I've always been ticklish. I tripped forwards laughing and he caught me just in time before I knocked myself silly. He had horrible balance and after catching me I succeeded in pulling him down to the ground with me.

We sat there laughing just like old times and the weight on my shoulders seemed to give a little slack. I hadn't realized how much I missed him this summer, now it was just us. We used to be a three-piece suit and now it's just us. The two of us. I relinquished a sigh big enough for both of us and stood up. I smiled at him and spoke a wordless thank you then walked into my house's white-fenced yard; when I turned he was still sitting on the ground.

School will start again soon; I hope high-school isn't as bad as I've heard. We're all a full year behind for missing so much school due to the final confrontation of Kingdom Hearts.

The viewing is tomorrow, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go. Hopefully, with Selphie and the so-called "man" by my side I'll be able to say good-bye to one of my best friends.

The day after is the funeral will be one of the hardest days of my life. None-the-less I will move on. I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased to know I was crying for him.

I will always cry for him, because he cried for me. I'll cry because I loved him once and while of course I was young, I still truly loved him, and I probably will always wish we were together.

Love is just funny like that, not ha-ha funny mind you, ironic funny. Love twists words around in sentences you already have planned, it makes you blush when there is no reason to, love makes you shiver even though it's hot outside and it makes you say things you might regret later. Love is an ode to cruelty, and a dance for hearts to shatter to, it ruins lives but glues them together, love is a literal contradiction, not to mention, a funeral of hearts.

* * *

Read and review please. (:


	2. Chapter O n e

**Author**: y **a** _k_ **o** s **o** _k_ **u  
Title: **T h e F u n er a l o f H e a r t s  
**Chapter: **One. _Note to Self._

----

**Disclaimer:**  
Unless overnight and  
unbeknownst to me I inherited  
Disney and or Square Enix, Kingdom  
Hearts isn't currently mine.

---

**Author Rambling**:  
This was a one-year anniversary fiction.  
Now I'm going on two-years and it's still not done.  
I sort of forget where I was going with this.  
So I'm re-writing it slightly.

--

**T**he annoying wailing of some bogus songstress on a clock radio signaled me it was time to awaken. Glancing at the glowing red numbers I felt dizzy.

One hour from now until I would see his face for the last time.

Bile rose in my throat as I shuffled along my room picking up this-and-that; a black dress and a necklace _He_ had given me on our one-year anniversary. It was hard to drag a brush though my hair, my arm felt weighted down, utterly impossible to move. I think I might have been thinking that if I slowed could just slow down that maybe things would just freeze and he'd come back to me.

I figure I let out a sigh as I finally slipped on my black shoes. My head hung limply as the head of a rag-doll does.

I wanted him back, I wanted him to hold me in his arms and whisper how sorry he was for leaving; I wanted him to not let me go.

I turned the doorknob to my room so slowly that I imagine it took me at least a minute to actually leave. There was a faint smell of something burnt wafting towards my nose, probably something I had attempted to eat yesterday and forgot about. My mind hadn't been the most reliable thing as of recently.

Descending the stars I heard a faint ringing from the door. Grabbing a jacket from a coat-rack I sulkily opened the door.

There standing in the doorway was the man again, his eyes holding an unfamiliar hint of grievance and pain. I'd never seen him quite like this; he was always the strong one. His eyes wouldn't meet mine. I saw him awkwardly kick at the floor and he sighed. My slender hand rose to his shoulder without me knowing and I found myself about to well with tears.

'_No', _I reminded myself, '_no tears_.'

Shutting the door behind me I walked down the porch steps with my companion trailing behind. Soon we were in step with each other and I rested my weary head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around me. I assume we tried to think of pleasant things, memories perhaps.

We passed our old school where scattered bunches of children played. The school-bell rang soon after and all of them scuttled reluctantly towards the door. I stared at the swing-set; it rocked back and forth as if some transparent ghost were playing. I walked towards the rusted chains and the man halted to watch me. I reached toward the plaything to stop its constant swinging, then, gingerly took a seat. He stood behind me and looked at the grey sky.

"He kissed me here, you know." I was spacing out, I knew it. A hand clasped my shoulder and then withdrew hastily.

"I… I know…" he sounded distraught that I had remembered. He sounded hurt somehow. I turned to him and he went to speak but his words were whisked off by that damn wind. I squealed abruptly when his hand jerked me up to my feet, he nodded in the direction of the viewing. He hurt my arm; I winced as he pulled me along.

"St-," I started to say as I was dragged like a doll along his side, "You're hurting me…" The wind was so violent that I'm not sure if he heard me. He held my arm still. My eyes stung with tears, "You're hurting me." I repeated. He kept walking. I started crying and clawed at his hand, "You're hurting me!" He stopped and looked at me stunned.

'_Is… is he crying?'_

His eyes were hard and I couldn't read them. He softened his grip and slid his hands down my arms gently. I shivered. He rested his head on top of mine and his shoulders shook with invisible sobs. I tried my best to look up at him but I couldn't see much. He was falling; I could feel it. His arms wrapped around me in a powerful embrace. I could hear him crying in my ear. His soft whimpers of sorrow sent shivers down my spine, I could feel his breath on my neck and I held him close.

'_He's never cried before. Not like this' _

"We need to go." I should've done something, said anything else but that. We needed to keep moving but by the way I could see his strong hands shaking I would've much rather wasted time here, with him. So there we stood, locked together in hatred at our friend leaving us.

Eventually he loosened his grip and when he finally let me go he wouldn't look me in the face. He always stayed two steps ahead but always made sure I wasn't too far from his side. I felt safe now, I felt stronger because of him. What a cruel thought; I felt better because he felt weak and powerless.

The door was ahead of us now. I tried to say something but my voice cracked and splintered into a moan of sorrow. I looked up to him for comfort but he walked in causally as if he had not just broken down outside.

I was received by a few people I didn't know, they ushered me into a room where people stood chatting, a few of their heads looked in my direction, and I could tell I was the source of some of their gossip. I could hear them talking.

"That's her right? The girlfriend?"

"How is she?"

"Why is she here, it's her fault."

I was glad to see Selphie standing in a corner; her bright green eyes a shelter in all this madness. She ran to me with arms open in an embrace. I smiled and she led me towards Tidus, busy leaning against a wall. I could hear the bullet-like rain and the sand-paper wind.

I sighed, '_See? You made the whole island cry._'

I was late to the viewing, I knew it. Selphie had already gone to say goodbye and I'm sure Tidus was with her. That means I'm going alone now. I swallowed a lump in my throat and took a breath, Selphie smiled and nodded for me to go on. I couldn't pry my violet eyes from the polished floor as I shuffled towards the casket.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

First a deep breath and then I pulled my gaze to rest on him. He was laying there looking pale and peaceful. I wanted to grab his shoulder and shake him, to tell him to stop joking around and wake up already. I wanted him open his ocean eyes, sit up, and kiss me. He needed to tell me that he was sorry for scaring me. I balled my hands into fists and let a tear stream down my cheek.

"Riku…" I found myself reaching out to touch his eternally moonlit hair. I found myself gasping for air as I fought tears violently. I was going to fall down, collapse. I gripped the edge of the horrible box and screamed. People snapped in my direction and I could feel their gaze on the back of my neck.

My knees finally gave in and I began to fall. Strong arms encircled my waist, saving me from the collapse. I turned around and beat his chest with my arms; I thrashed violently and cursed into his shirt. He tried to calm me, his words slithering into my ear like a snake. My face was hot and my eyes felt scratchy.

"Kai…" he whispered into my ear, his voice was heavy, almost sleepy. He ran his fingers through my auburn hair and I pressed myself to him.

"I want to go home!"

He nodded his head and started walking to the door while I followed like a shadow. He pulled it open and the chaotic rain poured down like rocks. I didn't want to go off the awning into that rain. The brunette held out his hand and motioned for me to come on. He pulled off his jacket, a large black sort of thing, and put it on me, it was warm and smelled like him. He held my hand and walked out into the storm without his jacket. It was hard to see two inches in front of your face; however, Amity Island was such a small place that everyone could navigate it without thinking.

Sora held an arm up trying to shelter his eyes from the droplets. I struggled to keep up to his strides and sneezed.

"We're almost there now."

I knew that. He didn't need to tell me. I wasn't six.

While trying to keep up I lost my footing and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, my knee clashed with it and I whimpered in pain. Sora stopped and knelt down. My tears were hot in contrast to the freezing rain. Before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms and was carrying me down the street. I nuzzled my head onto his chest and coughed. I think I heard him say something but I wasn't paying enough attention.

My knee throbbed. I wanted to go jump off a building. My arm felt bruised from Sora's hand. I was shivering. Thank the Lord that I was home.

Sora ran up the porch steps and sat me down on the floor. He slid down onto the floor beside me coughing up rain. His brunette hair clung to his ever-so-slightly freckled face. He sat completely still, eyes closed.

Paranoia.

I took his shoulders and shook him violently until I could see twin beryl, he looked tired and his white shirt was soaking wet. I looked like a toddler playing dress-up with his jacket on and when he sat up I wanted to cry again.

He rested a cold hand on my face and I closed my eyes, my tears felt warm on my face but he wiped it away before I could accept the feeling. He stood up and held out a hand for me to grab, I stood and we both lumbered into my house.

The house was dark and quiet. As usual, my parents are always away on business, but Sora was used to it. He used to visit me everyday when I was younger and my parents were away.

'_I don't believe I have ever told you thank you for that.'_

I flicked on a light and Sora wiped his wet hair out of his face. I shivered without thinking and shrugged off the wet jacket.

"You are going to stay tonight?" I folded the jacket and stepped towards the closet to hang it up to dry. He pulled off his shoes, I'm glad he had finally given up on wearing those huge yellow clown shoes, they had always scared me.

He looked at me and nodded, "If you don't mind." I smiled and ripped off the necklace on my neck, no need to wear it anymore. My black dress was skin tight and clung to me from the rain, and my hair was dripping on the floor and I wanted nothing more than to take a nice warm shower and lay down with Sora and watch a movie like old times.

He awkwardly stepped into the living room and looked around. He hadn't been here in a while, I had forgotten.

"I'll be right back."

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom and grabbed two towels, I'd give one to Sora and I needed to dry off myself. Walking out of the bathroom I grabbed a pair of dry clothes to change into then I waltzed downstairs to throw a towel at Sora.

He grinned when I smiled at him and I had to giggle. I walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat down, he was drying his Emo-Boy hair and I smiled, I really missed seeing him.

I pulled my long hair into a pony-tail and when he sat back I leaned my head against his shoulder and yawned. Just like when we were little. His shirt was still wet but he was warm and I didn't mind. He turned on the TV, flipping though the channels not being able to settle on any one thing. I grabbed a blanket that was draped over the side of the couch and threw it over us. His nose was red and he had dark circles under his eyes; I wished he'd go to sleep, he needed it.

I closed my eyes and yawned again, I think I was falling asleep. Lying there with my first friend I remembered times with my first love, my Riku, I listened to my echoed thoughts and felt the rise and fall of Sora's chest.

_Note to self, I miss you terribly; this_ _is what I call a tragedy. _


	3. Chapter T w o

**The Funeral of Hearts an anniversary story by -y a k o s o k u-**

**Authors Note:** Ugh, guys, I'm really, really, really sorry for all the grammar typos and crap in the last chapter, it was really late when I wrote it and my computer was sick so... things weren't working.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Unless unbeknownst to my knowledge I inherited Disney and Squaresoft overnight, I do not own any characters or ideas from Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games. I do not own any lyrics or fragments in the chapters. The title "The Funeral of Hearts" belongs to H.I.M aka His Infernal Majesty.

* * *

**. Chapter Two .  
Sound Check Part 1**_

* * *

_

_The sky was a mask of fading blue and the swing-set was so new that the metal links sparkled in the dimming light. I knew I was going to be in trouble for being outside this late but mommy wasn't home, so what should I care? Humming some distant tune that I myself didn't really know, I began to push off with my legs to set the swing into motion. Leaning back and then forward I pumped my legs over and over again to get the swing going._

_Thinking I was alone I was surprised to hear the soft crunching of the gravel as a pair of footsteps approached behind me. Suddenly they stopped and I stuck my feet in the gravel to slow myself down, after I had slowed there was no sound. I was almost afraid to turn around to see who was behind me, but I did anyway._

_There he stood, silver hair pooling down around his neck looking like the great Moon in all her majesty. His eyes, like liquid fire, weren't looking at me as I had suspected, they were lifted towards the sky so, instinctively I looked up also. The stars were slowly starting to fade in and suddenly I was moving again. He was pushing me but not hard enough for me to actually get in the air. I looked back at him and this time his brutal eyes were baring down at my own like there was no tomorrow. I felt heat in my cheeks and suddenly wanted to pull my gaze from him but couldn't as if some invisible force glued me there. Unconsciously I had stood and when I realized that I was standing chest to chest with Riku I instantly asked myself when I had gotten up. I could remember my cheeks were blazing and I knew there was a scarlet mask over my features, when I looked up at him though, everything just seemed right. In a sly move as quick as a fox he wrapped strong arms around me, while being there I finally realized just how strong Riku was, if he wanted to , he could easily crush me. I think I sighed then, I heard footsteps after that, but the sound was so faint and gone in a second that I forgot about it._

_Suddenly I felt my chin being lifted up, his hand was soft and gentle and much more pleasant than I had previously thought a hand could be. Then I saw a glint of fear in those eyes, he drew closer to me if that was possible and bent his head down to reach mine. He whispered in my ear, "I love you", his words cool and his breath smelling faintly of mint. Positive then I was clad in a blush I saw him grin, his pearly teeth beautiful in this moonlight. I was flabbergasted at his statement but excited too. He didn't give me much time to respond because he slowly dew me into his seductive gaze and wrapped me into his kiss..._

* * *

**I** was shaking, "Hmmm?" I moaned for his lips in my sleep and I could feel myself being shook again. I flitted my eyes open a bit to see bright sunlight so I quickly closed them again and covered my eyes with the blanket that covered myself. 

"Kairi? You were making sounds."

_Who was that?_ I groaned and rolled over, I was laying on something. It was comfortable. I smiled while staying groggy.

"Uhm, Kairi?" There was a nervous chuckle.

_Who was that? Think Kairi, think. Oh, Riku._ I wrapped my arms around his familiar neck and nuzzled it. I could feel his breathing grow faster. _Is my little Riku nervous?_ I giggled and nuzzled his neck again.

"Kairi..." his voice was getting higher pitched. _How cute, I'm making him nervous._

"Riku..." I smiled and hugged closer to him. I opened my eyes now to be face to face with...

"SORA!"

I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself off him as he groaned in slight pain. I stood wide-eyed on the couch looking down at him, "Ugh! I-I... I'm sorry! We... we didn't-?" Sora seemed to be drained of every bit of color before quickly turning scarlet.

"No."

I sighed in relief then sunk down into the couch. The morning sun was odd, I must've been knocked out for a while. A few moments of silence and then I just couldn't help but laugh. Not a little prissy laugh, a deep genuine belly laugh. Sora tried not to burst out but he ended up anyways.

Taking a breath to calm myself I leaned backwards on the couch, "So. Uhm... well, g'morning!"

He nodded and flipped his hair out of his face, "Morning, Kai." He stood and stretched while I looked over his lean muscles; they were the type you were just born with. He caught me staring and tossed a pillow in my direction, "Hentai."

"Baka."

He dove at me on the couch and pinned me down, his easy-going smile making my cheeks burn fire red. I think I was more focused on his hands on mine than what he was saying but then he slid off with a cocky laugh and a shake of his head.

_What the hell is your problem, Kairi?_ I slapped my forehead when the brunette was turned. My heart was ripping apart. I couldn't have gotten over Riku that quick._ I'm just playing. Just using him to ease my pain. No problems with that._ I sat up and looked around. No Sora. _Yes. Its just a game. I yawned and stretched. _

_Just a game._

But then he waltzed in with his collared shirt wrinkled, with the buttons buttoned up wrong and his hair mussed. He looked sexy even in his lethargic state. I suddenly had the urge to pin him down and rip off those buttons with my teeth.

_Kairi!_ I slapped my forehead, groaned and stood up making sure my eyes were locked on the ground instead of Sora.

"Something wrong?" He yawned and leaned against the wall. He must not have gotten much sleep.

"No, no." I briefly looked up and smiled then shuffled into the kitchen to see the clock: eleven. "Hey, Sora?" His voice startled me when it came from right behind my back.

"Hm?"

I turned and there he was, leaned over the counter looking at some papers sitting there. He moved his hair out of his eyes with his hand and looked up, his blue eyes burning into my own.

I tried to choke out a response but suddenly I forgot what I was saying. _A game, Kairi. You don't love him. Just a game._ "Don't you have a..." _Oh what was it?_ "Isn't your band playing somewhere today?"

Sora looked up shocked, "Aw, man! What time is it?"

"Around eleven."

"I've got to go. We have sound check in thirty." He ran to get his shoes and I followed him at a slower pace. "So are you going to come?"

"I'm not sure. If you want me to." I smiled. He smiled back.

"That'd be great." He stood and paused as if he might say something else but he just shook his head and smiled, "I'll see you at noon."

"Noon it is!" Flashing my flirty smile I strutted up my stairs well aware he was still watching my back. I paused, laughed and turned to see his face turn bright red. He had been caught staring. _Sweet Moon he is adorable._ "Sora..." _KAIRI!_ "Sound check?"

"Oh. Right. Later." He dashed out of that door faster than a greyhound.

"Silly, boy, I've got you now. Caught in my web just as it should be."


	4. Chapter T h r e e

**Author**: y **a** _k_ **o** s **o** _k_ **u  
Title: **T h e F u n er a l o f H e a r t s  
**Chapter: **Three. _The Void._

----

**Disclaimer:**  
Unless overnight and  
unbeknownst to me I inherited  
Disney and or Square Enix, Kingdom  
Hearts isn't currently mine. I also  
do not own Aiden.

---

**Author Rambling**:  
This was a one-year anniversary fiction.  
Now it's been two years.  
It's still not done.  
It WILL be done. Soon.  
I've rewritten previous chapters  
except chapter 2, I still need to  
do that. Please R&R.

--

**I** had to admit that seeing her acting so genuinely happy this soon made me upset. I knew denial was common in things such as these but sadly, I too, was knee deep in it. It was too early. I was _not_ supposed to go yet. What had I done wrong?

Sometimes I think she can hear me. I'm always there when she drifts off into sleep and I admit I oftentimes blush hearing her thoughts and meaningless dreams. It's brought tears to my eyes when I could no longer comfort her. And The Process has already begun. Slowly, I am beginning to forget.

Time doesn't pass the same when you become Void. You no longer sleep or leave your Host or else you will be grabbed and shattered back to the Nothing.

The Nothing is neither Hell nor Heaven, I think, for it is in no way lovely as Heaven nor near as painful and hot as Hell. I have experienced this feeling only once when I was first attempting to follow her home. I was still apparently tied down to my body and when I leapt for her the piercing pain shot up. Freezing waters enveloped before searing heat. I had cried out for her and although she could not hear me she hesitated and I reached.

I honestly could not tell you when that was. My death seems both far away and soon. My heart still breaks watching her smiling with that Boy with eyes like the sky. The Process has stolen his name from me so I must try to hold on to hers for I fear it may try to take that too.

It is a lonely existence with scarce pleasures. Walking through walls and flying grows tiresome more quickly than I would have thought.

The door suddenly startled me and I turned to see her standing on the stair smiling at his exit. She was thinking about seeing the Boy sing and I could feel her misery at thinking she was betraying Riku.

Riku. That name is so familiar. I cannot help but feel I am connected with it. Sadly The Process has stolen my own identity from myself. I think if I keep trying I will remember it for I have already remembered brief flashes of my life, however long or short ago it may be.

I had remembered a yellow star and the smell of salt stinging my nose. It made no sense but I cherished the information.

Kairi had moved up the stairs and into her room. I could hear her opening her closet and searching for something to wear when she would hear the Boy sing. I waited in front of her door waiting until she would leave. Suddenly the door opened, surprising me, and she as well as the door passed through me. She gasped and turned around, staring at the open door and then glancing left and right.

Had she seen me? Or possibly felt me?

The only way I could describe something passing though ones body is that is feels like butterflies and light. Not enough to make you feel sick or ill, but just enough to make you dizzy.

She laughed and said, "Stop being paranoid, Kairi!" She ran down the stairs and I followed. She was thinking about kissing the same Riku as before at a fair. I smiled and a book on her hallway desk flipped open. She became pale and pressed herself to a wall, again passing through me and gasped.

"Oh… only a book… must've been the cat or something." She had said.

I became frustrated and the pages flipped rapidly. She whined in fear. Slapping my forehead I tried to apologize and the book snapped shut.

I don't mean to do things like that, they just happen, and NEVER when I need them to. I've begun to think that it's completely at random and feeds from my emotion. If I were to touch that book right now, nothing would happen. But sometimes, when I laugh at her girlish thoughts a curtain may ripple and she always ignores it for the wind.

She grabbed her shoes and dashed out the door and my body dashed next to her. She sat on the deck and put her shoes on, her heart still racing, trying to explain the book.

"It's just my imagination. Things happen. There are no such things as ghosts." She nodded and started to run to the Boy's show. My head felt dizzy and I was suddenly jealous of Sora.

Sora. That was his name. And he was my best friend. Suddenly I remembered flashes.

We were racing with him, sand beneath our feet and a searing hot sun above, Kairi

behind us laughing.

And then I was holding her hollow body, we were on a ship and Sora was trying to take her from me. A pirate with a hook for a hand had stopped Sora and I had safely taken Kairi away.

Flashing again I saw a door, much larger than any door I've ever seen, and Sora was pushing it closed, trapping me inside and I was helping. I had told him to take care of Kairi and he agreed.

The memories stopped and I gasped, tears burning my eyes. The door slammed shut and I felt the freezing waves at my feet.

Kairi was too far away now; I had to reach her quickly before I was returned to the Nothing. Soaring as quickly as I could, through cars and buildings, I searched for a glint of her unusual red hair. I finally spotted her sitting at a bus stop, humming and I took a seat right next to her.

_You can illustrate your death in romance but I can show you something so much more than words in my hands.

* * *

_

**ch.3 fin.**


End file.
